The Rocky Horror Glee Show
The Rocky Horror Glee Show is the twenty-seventh episode of the TV show, Glee and the fifth episode of the second season. It pays tribute to the 1975 film, The Rocky Horror Picture Show. It is directed by Adam Shankman and an Extended play, Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show, accompanying the episode was released on 19th October 2010. Seven songs from The Rocky Horror Picture Show were covered in this episode. Two of the original 1975 film cast, Meat Loaf (Eddie) and Barry Bostwick (Brad), had cameos in the episode. Puck was absent in this episode seeing as he was still in juvenile detention. Plot The episode opens with the red lips of glee club member Santana against a black ba ckground as she sings Science Fiction Double Feature. In the McKinley High auditorium, the New Directions members rehearse The Rocky Horror Show, singing There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place). They are interrupted by Dr. Carl Howell, who accuses club director Will Schuester of trying to steal his girlfriend, school guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury. The episode continues in flashback format, with Will recalling the events leading up to Carl's accusation. When Will learns that Emma and Carl attended a midnight screening of The R ocky Horror Picture Show which has helped to lessen some of her obsessive–compulsive behaviors, he decides to direct a school production of the musical, with members of New Directions as the cast members. Club co-captains Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry take the lead roles of Brad and Janet. Kurt Hummel is asked to play Dr. Frank-N-Furter, but refuses. Instead, Mike Chang volun teers to play Dr. Frank-N-Furter, and Sam Evans is cast as Rocky. While Sam is secure in his own body-image, Finn feels self-conscious at the prospect of appearing in his underwear. Cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester is approached by news station managers Tim Stanwick and Barry Jeffries about producing an undercover exposé of the play. As the students rehearse'' Dammit Janet, Sue convinces Will to involve her in the production. Will also takes Emma on as costume designer, but when Mike's parents refuse to let him play a transvestite, Will informs Sue that the show is cancelled. Upon learning that Carl is a ''Roc ky Horror Picture Show fan, Sue manipulates him into helping to save the production. He auditions with the song Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?, however feels that it would be more appropriate for him to play Eddie than Frank-N-Furter. Inspired by the words in the script "Don't Dream It, Be It", Mercedes Jones claims the role of Frank-N-Furter. Mercedes performs Sweet Transvestite during a dress rehearsal, and Will grows increasingly jealous of Carl as he joins the production. Will decides that he will play Rocky instead of Sam, and asks Emma to rehearse the provocative'' Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me with him, conveniently forgetting the disturbing fact that one of his students will be singing the number to him during actual performances. Will is later called into Principal Figgins' office, where he learns that Finn has been suspended for walking through the hallway in his underwear, attempting to become comfortable in his costume. He is able to convince Figgins to reduce Finn's punishment, and the episode returns to the present moment as Carl confronts Will over his private rehearsal with Emma. Cheerleader, Becky Jackson alerts Will to the fact that Sue is planning an exposé of the show. He confronts Sue, but concedes that his mo tivations in putting on the production were questionable. He cancels the show and tells Emma that he will cease interfering with her relationship. Will tells New Directions that they will still perform the musical, but for themselves rather than for an audience. The episode ends with the glee club performing ''The Time Warp Cast *'Dr. Frank-N-Furter' - A Scientist **Mercedes Jones *'Janet Weiss' - A Heroine **Rachel Berry *'Brad Majors' - A Hero **Finn Hudson *'Riff Raff' - A Handyman **Kurt Hummel *'Magenta' - A Domestic **Quinn Fabray (1) **Santana Lopez (2) *'Columbia' - A Groupie **Tina Cohen-Chang (1) **Brittany Pierce (2) *'Dr. Everett V. Scott' - A Rival Scientist **Artie Abrams *'Rocky Horror' - A Creation **Sam Evans *'The Criminologist' - An Expert **Artie Abrams *'Eddie' - Ex Delivery Boy **Mike Chang *'Usherette' **Santana Lopez *'The Transylvanians' **Mercedes Jones **Tina Cohen-Chang **Quinn Fabray **Artie Abrams JanetLea456.jpg|Rachel as Janet Weiss janet susan saradon.jpg|Susan Sarandon as Janet Weiss (RHPS, 1975) Rockyhorror2.jpg|Finn as Brad Majors Glee_1sm.jpg|Finn as Brad Majors Rocky_1.jpg|Barry Bostwick as Brad Majors (RHPS, 1975) 4.Kurt_-_Riff-Raff.jpg|Kurt as Riff Raff 5.Kurt_-_Riff-Raff.jpg|Kurt as Riff Raff Riff_Raff.jpg|Kurt as Riff Raff Rocky_3.jpg|Richard O'Brien as Riff Raff (RHPS, 1975) 7.Sam Evans - Rocky.jpg|Sam as Rocky Horror 6.Sam Evans - Rocky.jpg|Sam as Rocky Horror glee-rocky-horror-peter-hinwood-chord-overstreet500.jpg|Peter Hinwood as Rocky Horror (RHPS, 1975) Rocky_2.jpg|Peter Hinwood as Rocky Horror (RHPS, 1975) Mercedes - Dr. Frank-n-Furter.jpg|Mercedes as Dr. Frank-N-Furter FrankTattooL.jpg|Tim Curry as Dr. Frank-N-Furter (RHPS, 1975) Glee-rocky-horror-amber-riley-large.jpg|Mercedes as Dr. Frank-N-Furter franksmockglovel.jpg|Tim Curry as Dr. Frank-N-Furter (RHPS, 1975) Tina - Columbia.jpg|Tina as Columbia glee-rocky-horror-columbia-500.jpg|Tina as Columbia Brittany - Columbia.jpg|Brittany as Columbia Original Columbia by Nell Campbell.jpg|Nell Campbell aka Little Nell as Columbia (RHPS, 1975) Quinn_-_Magenta.jpg|Quinn as Magenta Santana - Magenta.jpg|Santana as Magenta Rocky5.jpg|Patricia Quinn as Magenta (RHPS, 1975) Artie - Dr. Scott.jpg|Artie as Dr. Everett V. Scott Dr. Scott Jonathan Adams.jpg|Jonathan Adams as Dr. Everett V. Scott (RHPS, 1975) Mike - Eddie.jpg|Mike as Eddie Eddie.jpg|Carl as Eddie Gleehorror1.jpg|Carl as Eddie Carl - Eddie B.jpg|Carl as Eddie Rocky_4.jpg|Meat Loaf as Eddie (RHPS, 1975) Sue - The Criminologist.jpg|Sue as The Criminologist criminologist.jpg|Charles Gray as The Criminologist (RHPS, 1975) Magenta.jpg|Quinn as a Translylvanian Rockyhorror1.jpg|Tina as a Transylvanian 20.Tina - Transylvanian.jpg|Tina as a Transylvanian 11.Artie - Transylvanian.jpg|Artie as a Transylvanian partiers.jpg|The Transylvanians (RHPS, 1975) The original Transylvanians.jpg|The Transylvanians (RHPS, 1975) TwoGuysRHGS.png SuespumkinRHGS.png SueRHGS.png MonkeysRHGS.png Guy2RHGS.png Guy1RHGS.png FinnRHGS.png FinnRachelRHGS.png EmmaWillRHGS.png CarlRHGS.png CarlEmmaRHGS2.png CarlEmmaRHGS.png BeckyRHGS.png Finn hearts you.jpg|Damnit Janet Trivia *First time that the opening title-card of glee changes. The letters, instead of white are now orange, referring to Halloween. * This is glee’s third tribute episode and first tribute episode honouring a musical as opposed to a singer or band. *In the song "The Time Warp" the lines "I remember doin' the Time Warp, drinking those moments when," and "Like you're under sedation," were sung by Riff-Raff in the original move. Chris Colfer, who plays Kurt, couldn't go that low for the song, so the lines were given to Cory. *The stage show premiered in 1973, many of the original cast members from the production went on to star in the film (Richard O'Brien, Patricia Quinn, Nell Campbell aka Little Nell and Tim Curry, MeatLoaf Aday was in the original Roxy Cast in L.A.) . *Though not mentioned in the episode Frank-N-Furter, Magenta, Riff Raff and the Transylvanians are aliens from the planet of Transsexual which is in the galaxy of Translyvania. *In 1981 an 'equal' to Rocky Horror was made;Shock Treatment followed Brad and Janet several years after the events of Rocky Horror, however it is not considered a direct sequel. *A direct sequel to Rocky Horror was written; The Revenge of the Old Queen, unfortunately it was never made. *The film is still showing in some cinemas 37 years after it's original release. *The house that the film was shot in has since been renovated and is now a hotel. *The actress who originally played Magenta, both in the stage show and in the film is Patricia Quinn, in the episode one of the two characters playing Magenta is Quinn Fabray. *Jayma Mays sang "Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me" for her Glee audition. *Lea played the role of Janet in a benefit concert, with Matthew playing Brad. *Amber said the costume she wore was very tight, but in it she felt like a man in a dress. *During the first take of "Sweet Transvestite", Amber got stuck in the elevator for 20 minutes. *Watched by 11.76 million viewers. *Carl gets his first solo this episode. *Santana also gets her first solo in this episode. *Puck is still in Juvie in this episode. *Chris Colfer said he is jealous of Chord's abs. *Both Santana and Quinn play Magenta. *Both Tina and Brittany play Columbia, so does Mercedes at first. Columbia is the only role to be triple-cast. *Quinn's Transylvanian wig looks very similar to how she has her hair during her "skank" phase. *The two news representatives who visit Sue mention a news story on "Africanised killer bees". The same story was metioned by Emma in Preggers. *Chris Colfer's hair had to be glued down for him to play the mostly bald Riff Raff. *As of Season 2, this has been Dianna Agron's favorite episode to do, mainly because of the costumes. * The ‘Chimp Wedding’ -as seen in the news broadcast at the start of the episode- could be a reference to the wedding Brad and Janet attended in the original ‘Rocky Horror Picture Show’. Songs All the songs covered were originally sung by the cast of The Rocky Horror Show (1973). *'Science Fiction/Double Feature'. Sung by Santana. *'There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place)'. Sung by Rachel, Finn, Kurt and New Directions. *'Dammit Janet'. Sung by Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes. *'Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?'. Sung by Carl and New Directions. *'Sweet Transvestite'. Sung by Mercedes, Santana and Brittany. *'Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me'. Sung by Emma, Brittany and Santana. *'The Time Warp'. Sung by New Directions (excluding Puck). *'Planet, Schmanet, Janet'. Sung by Carl and Emma. Cut due to time restraints. Featured in Glee Season 2 Volume 1. Guest Stars Special Guest Star *John Stamos as Carl Howell *Meat Loaf Aday as Barry Jeffries *Barry Bostwick as Tim Stanwick Guest Cast *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *James Earl III as Azimio *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington Co-Stars *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael Quotes Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes